


the sun is a miasma of incandescent plasma

by xslytherclawx



Series: the gang goes to public school [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AOL Instant Messenger, Alternate Universe - Middle School, First Meetings, Flash Fic, Gen, Human Dolores (Umbrella Academy), Secret Identity, chatrooms, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: It's a beautiful, sunny day, and Reginald Hargreeves is away, so Five does what any rational pre-teen would do: he talks about quantum physics with strangers on the internet.





	the sun is a miasma of incandescent plasma

**Author's Note:**

> back at this AU, with Five and Dolores this time. The prompt was "friendship"  
This also fills my Fandom Bingo prompt: Sunshine and Blue Skies

In a house with six superpowered preteens (and one not-so-superpowered preteen – though Five didn’t hold that  _ against _ Vanya, of course, not when she was the most tolerable of all of them), it was a bit difficult to find privacy.

This was bad enough when you just wanted to be left alone in your bedroom, but after Mom got the computer… well, things went from bad to worse.

She said it was to help them with their academic assignments, though, of course, she’d been programmed with all the necessary knowledge to aid them. Only Luther and Diego, it seemed, wanted to take her up on that. Well, and Vanya, but she was probably just being nice.

Klaus sort of did his own thing, as he always did, and he didn’t seem too interested in the computer – at least not when everyone else was awake. Five was pretty sure he snuck around at night. But whatever.

Ben actually used the computer for  _ research, _ while Allison discovered that she could use it for up-to-the-minute news on her favourite celebrities.

Five?

Five hadn’t really been interested in it until – well.

It had been a bright and sunny day – so, naturally, Five hadn’t been outside. Not that Dad was there to enforce that. No; Luther was sparring with Diego, Vanya was practising outside, Ben was reading, and Allison and Klaus decided to have a fashion show.

So Five went on the computer.

This time, though, he found a chatroom for people interested in quantum physics. Most of the people in it were morons, of course, and had no fucking clue what the hell they were talking about, but one person in particular stood out. 

Her username was 19helloxdolly89, and she was absolutely brilliant.

And then she messaged him privately.

19helloxdolly89:  Hello!  
  
five89:  Hello.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  I don’t think anyone in that chat room has the vaguest idea what they’re talking about.   
  
19helloxdolly89:  Well, except for you, of course.   
  
five89:  You know what you’re talking about, too.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  Thank you.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  I thought it might be more conductive to in-depth discussion if we just spoke the two of us.  
  
five89:  I couldn’t agree more.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  I’m Dolores.   
  
five89:  Five.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  Five?   
  
five89:  Yes.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  It’s a pleasure to officially meet you, Five.   
  
19helloxdolly89:  Where are you located? I’m outside of Toronto, Canada.   
  
five89:  America. The United States.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  Is it raining where you are, too?   
  
five89:  Oh, no. It’s the nicest day we’ve had so far.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  And you wouldn’t rather be outside with your friends?   
  
five89:  I’d really rather discuss quantum physics with you.  
  
19helloxdolly89:  Oh. Well, I’m flattered.   
  
19helloxdolly89:  What did you think of Hargreeves’ hypothesis, Five?   
  
five89:  I thought that it was pretentious and overblown.

The sunlight streamed into the spare room which had, in a short time, become the computer room, but the most beautiful weather in the world couldn’t compare to an in-depth intellectual discussion with someone of comparable analytical abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> please visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
